It's all academic
by bronteperfectday
Summary: A first go at writing a story. Caroline and Kate in a different setting. Main characters gratefully borrowed from SW.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one Caroline's story

Caroline Dawson, 47 years old, divorced mother of two boys sank back comfortably into her business class seat. Lulled by the constant hum of the plane engines her mind wandered back over the past year. For a woman who liked stability in her life, it had hardly been that. First there had been her divorce from John after twenty years of marriage. While it had been difficult she had come to realise that only her pride had been hurt, John's duplicity had not touched her soul and once reason kicked in she was thankful he had given her the push to finally end a marriage that had died long before. Her boys William and Laurence had coped with the outfall pretty well and their lives were moving forward. William was up at Oxford following her footsteps and Laurence was in sixth form.

Her mother had tossed the next stone into the surprisingly choppy waters of Caroline's life by marrying her childhood sweetheart Alan. _Ahh Alan._ Caroline smiled to herself. _That dear sweet man._ His calm gentle exterior had brought joy to her mother and that had rubbed off on her too. The same calm exterior could not be said of the newly acquired step sister Gillian. A walking disaster area summed Gillian up. Caroline could not make up her mind whether she loved Gillian to bits or thought she was a right plonker. A bit of both was probably most accurate.

The change that had surprised Caroline most was one she instigated herself. She had imagined seeing out her working life as Head of Sulgrave School where she had been for the last few years, managing the top performing private school in the North with aplomb. Work was one place where she saw her life as happy and fulfilled, but then out of the blue had come an opportunity she could not resist… taking up the role of Chair of Chemistry at the prestigious Newton University in York. An unusual appointment by the University given her career but one she relished. Her love of chemistry had never waned. Over the years she had kept her hand in where she could, undertaking research, writing the odd paper, going to conferences. The chance to immerse herself was one she could not pass up. Who would have thought it. Professor Caroline Dawson. Life as an academic really suited Caroline. It suited Laurence too now he wasn't copping flack at school because his mum was Headmistress.

So Caroline found herself on a plane for Sydney. For with the professorial title came other opportunities. This time it was as key note speaker at an international conference of some note. She was looking forward to her first ever visit to Australia but by heck it was long way. It was over fourteen hours since taking off and still more to go. Caroline reclined her seat flat and soon drifted off to sleep.

Several hours later Caroline stood on the balcony of her hotel room gazing on the scene below. Colleagues had warned her about the Australian sun and she had come prepared. As she had found out to her cost as a young adult, her fair English skin and the sun were not a good match. What she hadn't been prepared for was a 40 degree day and the energy sapping humidity. She didn't mind a bit of warmth especially coming from the wet cold British winter, but this might be overdoing it a bit.

The quality of light intrigued her. At home especially at this time of year everything felt subdued and subtle. Here the intensity brought things alive somehow. The golden sand of Coogee Beach stretching out before her took on a vibrancy she couldn't describe. Above the blue blue sky seemed to wrap everything up in a glorious shawl. She had never seen such a sky not even around the Mediterranean. The light danced off the sea like a million jewels enticing you to enter. _Why not_ she thought. _No one she knew was going to see her here and anyway hadn't she been a good swimmer even winning an Oxford Blue. _ Changing into her togs, slathering on the factor 50+ to protect her fair English skin and slipping on a light summer dress she grabbed her towel and headed off to the beckoning water.

Once at the water's edge Caroline looked up the beach. At the far end the beach was crowded while at her end there were few people about. Only surfers trying to catch a wave. The idea of fighting for a spot in the water didn't appeal so she decided to stay where she was. The waves didn't seem very high and the water lapping across her feet felt cool and inviting against the heat of the day. _Ok here goes. _Ducking under a wave she immersed herself in the water and then stood enjoying the feeling of the waves buffeting her about a bit. She could feel the rip and pull of a tide going out and dug her feet into the sand to steady herself. She found herself being hypnotised by the water around her.

Suddenly Caroline was pulled out of her reverie by a loud shout. "LOOK OUT." Before she knew it she was knocked off her feet. The water closed over her head as she hit the sandy bottom and found herself being tumbled about unable to gain her footing and unable to breathe. The pull of the waves which seemed so manageable was now much stronger dragging her along. Disorientated and fighting rising panic she tried to find the surface, her lungs beginning to burn from the effort. No luck. The tumbling was getting worse and she had no idea where she was. _Oh god no. Not like this. Come on Caroline don't give up. Can't find the surface. Can't breathe. Can't hold. William Laurence sorry._

Then there was that beautiful blue sky once more. As she gulped in precious air her lungs heaving, the wonderful soft voice of a guardian angel said. "Its ok I have got you. Lie flat don't struggle. Don't fight the rip. Help will be here in a minute."

Focusing on her breathing Caroline did what she was told. Within minutes she was safe on the back of a jet ski heading for the beach. She couldn't believe how far out the water had taken her in a very short time. Once on the beach the Headmistress lurking within enabled her to regain her composure quickly and she suffered the attention of the lifesavers making sure she was ok and gave an account of what had occurred for the records. If truth be told she felt highly embarrassed. Caroline Dawson prided herself in her self control and that had disappeared in the panic.

As Caroline spoke her eyes roamed looking for who might be her guardian angel. With all the shock of what was happening out on the water her famed observation skills had deserted her much to her chagrin and she hadn't registered a face. She knew from the body that had held her close and the gentle voice that it was a woman but that was all. She needed to say her thanks however embarrassing the incident was. It was the right thing to do and Caroline believed strongly in doing the right thing. Before she left she asked who it had been.

The young man pointed out a woman standing some distance away with her back to them talking to another woman holding the hand of a young child. Giving her thanks, Caroline set off in that direction. As she drew close she heard the unmistakable tones of her guardian angel.

"Just another daft English tourist who doesn't have the sense to swim between the flags. When will they ever learn."

Caroline stopped. She didn't hear the reply but there was no mistaking the laughter that followed. With her cheeks burning and not from the sun, she turned and raced to the safety of her hotel room.


	2. Chapter 2 Kate

Chapter two

Kate Mackenzie laughed at the joke and ordered a second latte. Could life be better than this? Finally at 41 she felt content. Here she was the lass from York sitting in a café overlooking the sea with the two people she loved most in the world. Her best mate Clare and her beloved three year old daughter Fiona known to friends as Fi. Kate had fought the shortening of her daughter's name but had come to realise that the Aussies just couldn't help themselves. Jonno, Stevo, Shazza….they had to do something. She hated to admit it but she become quite fond of Fi and is was better than 'little Mac' as Fiona was known at work. Kate also knew that on the quiet she was referred to as 'big mac' though no one dared use that to her face. Even mild mannered Kate McKenzie would have something to say to that. Ahh the aussie sense of humour though. She was going to miss it.

"Remind me why you are going Kate." Clare asked. That question again. Why was she giving all this away and returning to the UK. She was content. Ah well sometimes it wasn't about yourself but others.

"You know why Clare. My parents aren't well. Mum needs a bit of support with dad now his alzheimers is bad and she is missing Fi growing up. Anyway the job at Newton University is too good to turn down. It needn't be forever you know. We can Skype every week and you are expected to visit." Kate paused. "You could think about coming back with us. You got that great job offer last month".

"I can't Kate. I just can't face it even if it means losing you two. I am going to miss you, both of you so much." Clare lifted Fi onto her knee to give her a cuddle. "What am I going to do without my precious god daughter."

_And what am I going to do without your support Clare. Being a single mum sucks sometimes._

"You aren't going to lose us Clare, not ever. Its only geography and we can get round that." Kate paused again and looked at her friend intently. "You can't keep out the world all your life Clare. It's been a long time"

"Neither can you Kate. Its's over three years since Liz left."

"Mmm. Let's not dwell on it now. It's a fabulous day and we're here the three of us. Come on let's take Fi down for a paddle before she starts complaining. She loves the water and I could do with a dip. Can't see me doing that in the North Sea somehow."

The two women walked along the beach enjoying the squeak of each footstep in the sand while Fi ran backwards and forwards burning off excess energy. The flagged end of the beach was packed with the Sunday crowd enjoying the summer's day so they decided to head for the quieter sea pool at the other end. There they would be able to paddle with Fi in peace.

"Oh Kate that woman's about to be hit. Look". Alarmed Clare pointed out to sea. "Oh this isn't going to be good."

"LOOK OUT" yelled Kate but too late. The out of control surfer crashed hard into the woman pushing her underwater. They watched for her too come up. Seconds passed with no sign.

"Bloody hell I'll have to go in. Stay here with Fi. You!" she cried grabbing a young man as he jogged by. "Get the lifeguards. Tell them we need help. Don't stand looking at me. GO."

She pushed him on his way, stripped off her top and raced into the surf. Strong powerful strokes took her out quickly to where she thought the woman was. Duck diving down she searched around ignoring the seawater stinging her eyes. Movement to her left caught her attention. Yes there she was. Grabbing an arm and pulling the woman into a tight embrace she struck for the surface.

The woman gulped noisily for air refilling her struggling lungs. Kate quickly set to reassure her. The last thing she wanted was to deal with a panicking swimmer flaying arms and legs around trying to drown them both. "Its ok I have got you. Lie flat don't struggle. Don't fight the rip. Help will be here in a minute."

To her credit the woman didn't panic and did as instructed. Kate raised her arm high in the air to signal their position and before long she heard the jet skis heading in their direction. "Glad to see you lads" she said as they drew alongside. "Well G'day Kate. Thought it was your weekend off".

" Yeah can't help myself Chris. You take the lady and I'll ride back with Jack."

Onshore Kate left the woman to her lifesaver mates and gave in her report. She had been a member of the local surf club for several years. It was a pastime that kept her fit and let her wash away the stresses and strains of work. She would miss it when she went back home but heck she could get the old bike out and tackle the Pennines. Those rides around Ripponden and Hebden Bridge were spectacular.

Kate spotted Clare and Fi and headed off to rejoin them. "Mummy" yelled Fi in excitement as she raced to Kate and hugged her tightly round her legs. "Hey little one" laughed her mum. "Hop on my feet and I'll give you a ride'" The giggling pair made their way to Clare.

"Finished playing the hero then Ms McKenzie?" Asked Clare with a huge grin.

"If you've had your fun Ms McLeod" responded Kate. "let's go for that paddle."

"Ice cream ice cream Mummy". Kate lovingly stroked her daughters head. "What do we say petal when we want something?" Clare bent down and whispered in the child's ear.

"Please Mummy. Ice cream" said Fi excitedly jumping up and down.

"How can you resist that Mummy dearest?" asked Clare.

"Mmm the two of you ganging up on me again. Ok ice cream it is."

"Is she ok? The woman you rescued?"

"Yeah, Just another daft English tourist who doesn't have the sense to swim between the flags. When will they ever learn."

"Oh who does that remind me of ten years ago oh smug one. You hadn't a clue. If the waves were over 5cm you had a fit and what about the day you thought the seaweed hitting your leg was a shark trying to bite you. I have never seen you move so fast."

The two women laughed at the shared memory. Kate's water sense then had rivalled the road sense of kangaroos…. Woeful. Swinging Fi between them loving her squeals of delight they set off to find an ice cream.

"Isn't that her..the woman you saved?" Clare pointed to a tall blond woman striding across the road to the beachfront hotel. Kate took in the woman for the first time since the drama had begun. She watched as the loveliest pair of legs she had ever seen propelled the blond out of sight.

_Blinking heck she is magnificent._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Caroline

"Professor Dawson that was a brilliant talk. Thank you again for agreeing to speak."

Caroline had to admit she thought it had gone pretty well herself. After the events of the last twenty four hours it had taken all her control to pull things together. She had slept badly, not so much because of the near drowning, that had left her tired and after a large glass of a very passable Australia white she had fallen asleep quickly. No what had disturbed her slumber was the most magnificent storm she had ever witnessed. She had sat on her balcony watching strike after strike light up the night sky while the thunderous claps overhead made her ears ring. The brute force of mother nature in all her glory.

By the time it was over, sleep eluded her. Always careful about her professional appearance she took extra care in dressing for what was a big day for her. She knew she looked good … no commanding…in the smart dark suit with its pencil skirt. In deference to the heat she had matched it with a lovely pale linen shirt and new heels. Couldn't be without the heels. Caroline knew this was a day to make sure she stood to her full height physically and intellectually.

The buzz of adrenaline from the talk washed away any residue tiredness she had been feeling. She felt..now what was the word the boys used..ahh yes wired. She felt wired. Ready for anything.

"Come and have some tea. The Vice Chancellor's Executive Manager will be down to collect you shortly. How fortunate you are that he has time available."

Caroline couldn't help notice the tone in the conference organiser's voice. Little did she know luck didn't come into it. David Jardine VC of New South Wales State University was an old friend from Oxford. His boys had gone to Sulgrave and indeed he had persuaded her that she was more than qualified for the post at Newton. She was looking forward to catching up.

The tea was welcome and Caroline found herself bombarded with questions about her talk. She knew she was in her element. There was nothing like an exchange of ideas. She was just debating the merits of renewable energies when the conversation was interrupted.

"Ahh there you are Professor Dawson. Kate McKenzie has arrived to take you up to the VC."

Caroline turned towards the speaker only to be brought up short by the sight of woman standing in front of her. Two familiar emotions embarrassment and anger roared into the pit of her stomach. She knew them well experiencing both of them in spades during the breakdown of her marriage to that tosser John. They didn't sit well with her then or now but at least she knew them and understood them. What she didn't understand was the third emotion that briefly flitted in and out of her heart. That would need some analysis later.

_No it can't be. Surely it isn't. Kate McKenzie can't be the woman who had pulled me out of the water yesterday. My she is very pretty. Where on earth did that thought come from. _

"Good to meet you Professor Dawson. Welcome to Australia"

Aware she needed to hide the deep embarrassment she felt at seeing the woman who thought of her as a 'daft English tourist' and the anger she felt at being laughed about, Caroline resorted to her best Headmistress mode. _Control Caroline control._

"Yes um thank you. Right Ms McKenzie please lead the way. I wouldn't want to be late for the VC."

Conversation between the two was muted and clipped as they made their way up the campus. Caroline knew she was bordering on the rude but didn't know how else to deal with the situation. Her social skills were not her strongest suite. She was also aware she needed her concentration and breathe to manage the millions of stairs the campus seemed to have. She noted with a small smile the two signs taped to the bottom of the stairway she was now labouring up. 'stairway to heaven' on one side and 'these stairs have been declared a health hazard by the WHO' on the other.

To her relief it didn't take long to get where they were going and nodding a brief thanks to Kate Mckenzie she was ushered into the VC office.

"Good to see you Caroline. It's been too long".

"Good to see you too David. You really need to do something about all those stairs." Caroline took in her surroundings. "You don't do small here do you. This office is bigger than our rooms at Oxford."

"That's because you were locked away in the attic. I hope you aren't in the attic at Newton".

The two reminisced while more tea and cake were consumed. _Mental note to self. Better walk this off otherwise smart new skirt wont fit _thought Caroline. After a broad rambling discussion much like the ones they had enjoyed in the past David made his move.

"I want you to stay for another few weeks Caroline. I have a big review of our science education degree that must be done and I can't think of anyone better."

"Nice offer David but"

"Before you go on I've already got the agreement of your VC. He thinks it's a great opportunity. Your teaching can be covered and I can't see it taking more than three weeks. We could have you back by the end of February. What do you say?"

"I do have family to consider you know. There's Laurence still at home."

"I am sure Celia wouldn't mind keeping an eye there Caroline. She dotes on him and what about that new sister of yours I have heard so much about."

Caroline snorted at the thought of leaving Gillian in charge of anything.

"Come on Caroline. I really need a good job done on this and there is no one better."

Caroline's machine gun mind rattled through the pros and cons in seconds. _Brilliant opportunity… wouldn't mind some more sun..but what about Laurence..guess mum wouldn't mind… Alan could help… even Gillian… mm perhaps not… but there's my teaching… Paul could do it …not as well as me… adequately though..David has faith in me…chance to cement my name in academia… oh what the heck take it woman._

"Sounds like I don't have much choice David. You seem to have covered all bases. Anyway any opportunity to escape the English winter. As long as I am back by the end of February.

"Brilliant. That's settled." beamed the VC jumping up and heading for the door. "Betsy can someone find Kate McKenzie for me". Turning back to Caroline "Almost forgot Amanda is keen to catch up. She is insisting you come for dinner on Friday. A quiet affair, just you and a few others from here. I think you will enjoy them. Ah there you are Kate. Caroline has kindly agreed to undertake our Science Ed review so she will be working with you on this. Can you bring her up to speed over the next few days. Perhaps she can share your office until we find something else."

_Oh hell this wasn't in the script. How am I going to manage this. Bet she's as thrilled as I am. She is easy on the eye though. Oh for heaven's sake get a grip woman._

"I do have a conference to attend first David in case you had forgotten."

"Yes yes of course. You and Kate sort things out. Sorry but I''ll have to kick you out. My Director Finance has been cooling his heels for the last twenty minutes. If he waits any longer he'll be cutting budgets more severely than the numpty currently in charge of the country. See you Friday say 7.30. Great to have you on board".

Waving the compliment away Caroline followed Kate out.

Not wanting to catch those beautiful brown eyes of Kate McKenzie, Caroline studied the picture on the far wall as she spoke. "I am sure it must be an imposition me sharing a room with you um err Ms err"

"Kate. My name's Kate"

"oh yes er Kate. "

"No worries Professor Dawson. I am sure we will get on just fine."

"Um I think if I am to call you Kate you had better call me Caroline."

"Ok Caroline it is. I'll take you back to your conference and be in touch via email. Perhaps we can meet on Friday and work out what you need."

"That's very kind of you but I wouldn't like to take you away from your work. I am sure I can find my own way." With that Caroline beat a hasty retreat. She hadn't clue how to find her way back but knew she needed a bit of headspace to process this unexpected turn of events.

The rest of the week flew by. Caroline was in her element. She had managed to keep out of Kate McKenzie's way, exchanging a few emails that she had kept formal and short and arranging to meet on the Friday. Neither had made any reference to the events on the beach. Friday rolled around with speed and Caroline had no reason not to meet. She headed for one of the coffee shops where Kate was waiting.

_Ok Dr Dawson you have to be one of the grown ups here. Just because she laughed at you no need to be unprofessional._

Wasting no time with small talk Caroline got straight down to business

"Ms McK um er Kate sorry to keep you waiting. I have read the schedule you sent me and all seems fine. I would appreciate it if you give me a briefing on the people I am meeting, role, time at the university that sort of thing. I presume that won't be too much of an imposition."

"Good morning Caroline I hope your week has been interesting and that you are finding your way round the campus without problems"

"What oh yes very good fine no problems. Now are there any other briefing papers I need."

Before Kate could answer they were interrupted by a man who stopped by the table and in an overly familiar way put his hand on Kate's arm.

"Hello Kate I have been trying to get hold of you for a while. Are you ignoring my calls?"

Caroline could not help but notice Kate remove the hand and shift away from the man.

"oh hello Michael?"

"and you must be the Professor Dawson I am hearing about. I must say I admire a woman who can wear heels on this campus. I ….."

"Michael we are having a meeting . Please go away".

"I am sorry about that. Michael Dobson is .."

"an obnoxious little dweeb " finished Caroline " I take it wearing heels on campus is another thing only daft English tourists do. I guess I am giving you Australians a few laughs." Caroline stopped "sorry must be a bit tired. Where were we"

_Well done. So much for being one of the grown ups _

She glanced up at Kate to see recognition dawn on her face.

"You heard me on Sunday didn't you. Is that why you have been so formal? If I offended you I am sorry. We weren't laughing at you. We were laughing at me. Ten years ago I was the really daft English woman and Clare.. my friend ..was reminding me of how daft I was. I am sorry if you got the wrong impression. Could we put it behind us do you think. I would like us to be able to work together for the next few weeks without it between us".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Kate

"She is insufferable Clare. How am I supposed to work with her for a day let alone weeks."

"Oh come on Kate she can't be that bad."

You don't know the half. I don't expect gratitude for saving her butt but..."

_and a very nice butt it is too_. Kate sighed. Those thoughts didn't help.

The two best mates were having their usual Tuesday morning catch up over a very large coffee sitting under the shade of a huge gum trees at the bottom of campus. It was their favourite spot and usually very quiet so they didn't get disturbed.

"Perhaps she doesn't know it was you and that's why she hasn't said anything. It must have been quite a shock for her."

"Oh she knows Clare. She is just rude."

"Or shy or embarrassed perhaps. Why not just talk to her about it."

"Humpf"

Clare laughed. Her friend was not usually as hot under the collar as this and she found the spectacle quite amusing. She did wonder what was behind the energy. More than met the eye.

"Kate you are going to have to address this. You'll be working in the same uni in three months. Your paths are bound to cross."

"Humpf"

"Oh very mature." Clare decided to steer the conversation away from Professor Caroline Dawson. The woman had obviously got under Kate's skin and the day was hot enough without steam coming off her friend too.

"Have you managed to get a babysitter for Fi for Friday night? Dinners at David's and Amanda's are always great fun. She knows how to cook and he knows his wines. You haven't made one for ages."

"Yes, David's son Jamie actually and his girlfriend..can't remember her name. Fi has met him before at David's place and quite likes him. I love Fi to bits but it will be nice to have a night of grown up time. And don't bother about picking me up either it's only a short walk."

The two chatted amicably for the next ten minutes then went their separate ways, Clare off to her role as Dean of Students and Kate back to the VC's office.

The week flew by as Kate traded a few emails with Caroline but managed to keep out of her way. There was a lot of preparation to do and she put her head down to get through it all. With the rest of her time filled up with her delightful daughter she didn't have much opportunity to think about the insufferable woman. Except for one stunning moment when she has spied the professor walking up the stairs in front of her and had stopped to watch those legs. Oh those legs oh those heels.

Friday came around. Kate was due to meet the professor at lunchtime. As she was going out the VC called her into his office.

"How are things going with Caroline Kate? Don't let her boss you around. She forgets she can be a bit intimidating sometimes but I have known her for a long time, she is one of the good guys. Did I tell you Jamie went to school with her son William. They were great mates. She was the Head. One of the most brilliant Heads I have known. The school thrived. Anyway you'll get a chance to chat to her tonight. She's coming to dinner too. Be good for you to have a contact when you go to Newton."

_Oh bloody great that's all I need._

Kate's mobile rang as she left the building. It was Clare.

"Can't talk now Clare on my way to meet Professor High and Mighty. Oh you'll never guess. She's coming tonight and Jamie was her son's best mate at school. Anyway can't talk, running got to go bye."

As she rushed to the café she saw with dismay that the professor had got there first.

"Sorry, got held up by the VC and well he is the boss".

Caroline waved away her apology and got straight down to brass tacks.

_What is with this woman. _Kate decided to insert some common courtesy into the proceedings.

"Good morning Caroline I hope your week has been interesting and that you are finding your way round the campus without problems"

"What oh yes very good fine no problems. Now are there any other briefing papers I need."

The conversation was interrupted. Kate flinched as Michael Dobson put his hand on her arm. She quickly moved it. This was one colleague she disliked intensely. He really was a horrible little man who showed far too much interest in her. Kate's disinterest did not seem to penetrate the man's thick skull.

"Hello Kate I have been trying to get hold of you for a while. Are you ignoring my calls?"

"oh hello Michael?" Kate's voice was flat.

"and you must be the Professor Dawson I am hearing about. I must say I admire a woman who can wear heels on this campus. I ….."

The man really was the living end and Kate wanted him gone. She didn't miss the look on Caroline's face at the remark. It was a look Kate thought would freeze water and she hoped would never be turned on her.

"Michael we are having a meeting. Please go away".

"I am sorry about that. Michael Dobson is .."

an obnoxious little dweeb " finished Caroline " I take it wearing heels on campus is another thing only daft English tourists do. I guess I am giving you Australians a few laughs."

_So this is what the tension's all about. Thank you Michael you obnoxious little dweeb Dobson. Perhaps I can fix this._

"You heard me on Sunday didn't you. Is that why you have been so formal? If I offended you I am sorry. We weren't laughing at you. We were laughing at me. Ten years ago I was the really daft English woman and Clare.. my friend ..was reminding me of how daft I was. I am sorry if you got the wrong impression."

"You weren't laughing at me?"

"No not at all. When I first came to Australia the locals psyched me out with everything that could bite or sting you to death. The list was very long believe me and I couldn't dip a toe without thinking I was about to meet my maker. You were very brave swimming."

Caroline smiled and looked directly at her. "No just a daft English tourist."

Kate smiled in return at the light response. It gave her a glimmer of hope. "Could we put it behind us do you think. I would like us to be able to work together for the next few weeks without it between us."

"Yes I think we might be able to do that Kate. After all we are both grown ups aren't we."

The two of them got down to the business of the day. Kate soon realised that the Professor was one smart cookie. She picked things up first go and her questions were razor sharp. Kate knew she would absolutely need to be on her game with this woman but it was going to be fun. Time passed quickly.

"I think that's it for now then Professor. We've got through that quickly. I think I can give you an early mark. You might like to take a walk along the beach. It is a beautiful time of year and not quite as humid today. Remember swim between the flags if you fancy a dip!" she ended cheekily.

As they left the café Caroline stopped. Kate found her left hand clasped tightly and two oh so blue eyes piercing her own. " I have never thanked you for pulling me out of the water on Sunday. That is very remiss of me. I want you to know I am truly grateful." With that she left.

Kate was acutely aware of her hand burning where the other woman had held it. She was also aware of the dancing mice in the pit of her stomach. She hadn't felt them in a while.

_Oh hell I could be in a bit of bother here_

She walked slowly up the campus rewinding the touch, the blue eyes and of course those legs.

_Really got to stop thinking about those legs_

"Dr McKenzie I presume…. Kate… Kate… hey earth to Kate come in please."

She hadn't noticed Clare. "Sorry was in another world?"

"Things go ok?"

Kate laughed. "Yes thanks to Michael bloody Dobson of all people. Do you know what Caroline called him….."

The familiar use of name did not escape Clare's notice. Neither did the warmth in Kate's voice or the lightness in spirit. She resisted the urge to comment instead letting her friend prattle on. This woman certainly had a strong effect.

Kate did feel lighter but decided to park any self analysis for later. On leaving Clare she decided she too deserved an early mark for once.

Picking Fi up early from child care she took her daughter for a quick dip revelling in the one on one time. Being a single mother was not easy although she got lots of help from Clare who doted on the little girl. She had never regretted the decision to have Fi even though it had been made within the context of a stable partnership. Well she had thought it stable and how wrong she had been. She fleetingly thought back to that time before pushing it back down into the depths of her memory.

Both Kate and Fi arrived home in high spirits. She tended to her daughter's needs first and then turned to her own. Tonight she took much more time on her appearance than usual. She chose her outfit carefully and made sure her hair was just so. She knew she was not cut out for heels but was determined to look her best. Why it was so important she didn't bother to unpack too closely but she knew it was to do with one Professor Dawson.

Jamie and his girlfriend arrived for babysitting duties.

"Hi Kate. You look very nice. I hear Dr Dawson is going to dinner. She was my old Headmistress you know. One scary lady. There was this one time she came into our classroom when we were mucking up and yelled some Latin phrase at us. We hadn't a clue what she was saying but we shut up immediately. She had a look that stopped us in our tracks. We called it 'the death stare'. William her son is great though. He's at Oxford now. We're still in touch. Miss him."

Kate laughed at the description of the Headmistress. She had seen 'the death stare' trained on Michael Dobson that afternoon. A very apt name.

She left them with instructions and took the short stroll to the VC's house. His wife Amanda opened the door greeting her warmly. She and Amanda had always got on. Kate followed her host through the house to the deck with its wonderful view out across the ocean. Caroline stood at the far end holding a glass of wine and talking animatedly. Without warning the blue eyes looked directly into her own and the dancing mice in her stomach returned with vengeance.

_She is magnificent. I can't help it. I think I'm falling for her. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five Caroline

Caroline noticed Kate as soon as she walked out onto the deck. Truth be known she had been looking out for her. The woman had remained in her thoughts since the early meeting. Suddenly she was looking straight into a pair of soft brown eyes.

_Oh she is very pretty_

She nodded recognition in Kate's direction unable to disengage from her current conversation without being rude. Anyway there would be plenty of time to catch up with Kate McKenzie during the evening and she would make sure she did. For the moment Caroline was the star turn and she was quite enjoying the attention. She had just finished a conversation with the Dean of Science when David brought over a woman that she recognised as the one who had been on the beach with Kate after her rescue.

"Caroline let me top up your wine and I wanted to introduce you to Clare McLeod our Dean of Students. Clare is another British import. Was at Durham before coming out here. I'll leave you two to get acquainted while I check on the progress of food. I don't know about you but I'm feeling peckish. "

"Pleased to meet you Professor Dawson. I've heard a bit about you this week. You've made quite an impression."

Caroline smiled at the comment. "Call me Caroline. I am pleased to meet you too. Apparently walking around campus in heels is a rarity. But my students didn't call me 'stiletto woman' for nothing though I admit I am just about defeated by the stairs here. You're Kate's friend aren't you? I saw you and your little girl with Kate on the beach after she pulled out 'the daft English tourist'."

Clare laughed. "Kate told me you had heard that comment. Did she also tell you I was putting her in her place. She was such a wooze when she first arrived. Terrified of anything in case it killed her. The first time she went swimming off the beach she came haring out in a panic because she was being attacked by seaweed. She really was a case. We used to wind her up all the time."

"Yes she explained. And now she does rescues. Pretty impressive. Have you known each other long?"

"All our lives. We grew up together in the north of Scotland on the Isle of Skye actually. It wasn't easy for Kate. No one else had a Nigerian mum and Scottish dad and kids can be very cruel. She took some stick for being different. We were inseparable from the age of five. We looked out for each other then and now. "

It occurred to Caroline that she was being told this for a reason although she wasn't sure what that was.

"And you both ended up here. How come if you don't mind me asking?"

"Yes. Yes we did." Clare smiled "That's a long story Caroline that would require a bottle of merlot or two to tell."

"Intriguing. I had better look out a good drop then. Have you only the one daughter? How old is she?"

"My daughter? Oh you mean Fi uhh Fiona. She's not my daughter though I wish she was. She's a wonderful kid. No she's…."

"my daughter. Fi is my little girl. " Caroline hadn't heard Kate come up behind them and turned quickly to speak.

"Oh oh I'm sorry I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I just assumed when I saw you all on Sunday. I didn't realise you were married Kate. Sorry."

"I'm not Caroline." Replied Kate gently. "Married with 2.4 kids isn't the only family model around these days you know."

"Yes yes I know." Caroline could feel herself getting flustered and took a breath. "I am making a right hash of this. Sorry. Tell me about her. I would like to know. How old is she?"

Kate started to speak but was interrupted by a big announcement that dinner was being served. Amanda came round to chivvy them into the large dining room. Caroline was guided away from Kate and Clare to take her place. She wished dinner over before she had finished her entree. She couldn't fault the food or the magnificent Australian wine but she had been sat at the end of the table furthest away from Kate. While those around her would have been entertaining and engaging if she had been in the right mood it was Dr McKenzie that she wanted to talk to. The woman fascinated her and she had to admit she wanted to know her better. Sighing to herself she turned her attention to the professor sitting beside her and resolved to catch up with Kate later.

Dinner was an unhurried affair. Too unhurried for a slightly impatient Caroline. Finally the guests were ushered back out onto the deck to finish their tea and coffee. Caroline took the opportunity to look for Kate but couldn't see her anywhere. She made her way to Clare McLeod.

"Hello Clare is Kate with you? Our conversation was interrupted before and I just wanted to catch up with her before the evening's end."

"She slipped out a few minutes ago Caroline. To tell the truth she still gets a bit nervous when she leaves Fi with a babysitter and I think she was fretting."

Caroline observed her own sense of disappointment with interest. In her usual way she filed it away to unpack later or perhaps bury with other stuff she didn't want to deal with. Like her relationship with her mother. There was something not to investigate too closely. Didn't want to open the floodgates.

"Not to worry. I'll catch up with her next week. I might head off myself. The jetlag is still knocking me around a bit. It's been very nice meeting you Clare. I hope we get to chat again."

"I am sure we will. Have a good weekend."

"You have a good weekend too." With that Caroline gave her goodbyes to her generous hosts and made her way back to her hotel. It had been a nice night. She had always enjoyed David's company. They had spent a fair bit of time together before David had moved to Australia. He had been one of the constants in her life since university. One of those people she might not see for years and be able to pick up the conversation as if it had been yesterday.

As Caroline walked into her room her phone gave its little bugle note to indicate a text had come in.

_Mum checking up on me. She's late today. _She left the text while she changed and got ready to sleep. Once in bed she looked to see what misdemeanour Laurence was in trouble for today. Reading the screen her heart skipped a beat.

'_If U R free tomorrow would U like to have coffee with me? Kate'_

_Be cool here Dawson. You are not a teenager. _She tapped out a reply.

'_Sure that would be very nice. What time?' _The reply came almost immediately.

'_Great. Say 3pm. Nice little coffee shop The Beach Café in Bronte. I could pick you up'_

'_How about I meet you there. Was going to do that lovely cliff walk you told me about.'_

'_Ok C U there. Nite'_

_That was unexpected. _Suddenly the weekend took on a whole different complexion. Despite admonishing herself Caroline did feel a bit like a giddy teenager. She hadn't felt this sense of excitement and anticipation about a simple coffee for well forever really or at least since college since Jane. She certainly hadn't felt this way about John.

_Steady up you idiot. It's just coffee. She's just being friendly. You know nothing about her. Get a grip._

Get a grip. Easier said than done sometimes even for the incredibly sensible analytical Caroline Dawson. Putting her phone aside she decided to try and sleep.

The time zone difference finally caught up with the professor and she slept late into the morning. That didn't particularly bother her making up refreshed and ready for the day. Weekends meant a break from the professional dress and although she would never voice it she enjoyed casual informal gear. Happily for her temperatures had dropped over the week and it was really quite pleasant especially with the sea breeze. Dressed in jeans and a blue shirt she set off for a quick bite to eat and her walk.

Kate had been right, the cliff walk was lovely and very busy. It was like a little microcosm of society. Elderly couples sitting on benches reading the Saturday newspaper, families pushing strollers, fit youngsters pounding up the hills, others out with their dogs. Caroline was happy to be amongst it all. As she walked the sea was never far from her sight. The path took her up and down into bays and beaches where swimmers and surfers were enjoying the water. As she came to the top of a long footpath that seemed to be perched on the side of the cliff pushed to the edge by the presence of a big old cemetery she was rewarded by the sight of a pod of dolphins playing close to the shoreline. She watched with joy as they leapt gracefully in unison out of the water in a beautifully choreographed display. She felt blessed to have witnessed the unfettered joy of these sea creatures. The sight gave her the energy to tackle the final flight of stairs which would lead her to the path down into Bronte.

Caroline caught sight of Kate sitting on her own outside a café and she quickened her step.

"Hi Kate. Lovely to see you. Are you on your own? I thought your daughter would be with you."

"Hi Caroline. No Fi is with Clare today. They have a sleep over once a fortnight and I get twenty four hours of me time. It's a bit of a tradition. How was the walk?"

Caroline couldn't help feeling slightly pleased that she had Kate to herself for a and that Kate had wanted to spend her free time in her company.

"Lovely. I saw a pod of dolphins on the way. It's quite a way from Coogee isn't it though and you certainly know how to do stairs here."

Kate laughed. "You're only half way. Wait til you see the stairs in that direction" she pointed off into the distance. "I thought after I've got a coffee into you we might finish the walk to Bondi. You've got to see Bondi. It's our iconic beach. Then if you have no plans I thought we might have a bite to eat. How does that sound? Do you have plans?"

_Well I didn't but I sure do now_

"Um no no that sounds lovely. I will need a large coffee though to keep me going. We stiletto women aren't used to walking miles."

"Stiletto women?"

"It's what my students used to call me. They didn't think I knew and I always thought it was funny. Just because a girl likes heels."

"Oh you like your heels Professor Dawson but I see you are in mufti today."

Caroline enjoyed the relaxed banter that flowed effortlessly between the two women. She wasn't used to connecting so informally with others. The only other person who bantered was her step sister Gillian. She realised that most people were scared by her but not Kate. Kate treated her as an equal. She valued that.

Time passed quickly as they traded information learning more each other exploring lives lived as people do when first getting to know another. Caroline had no recollection of the walk to Bondi or how they chose where to eat. Her focus was very much on her companion. Kate talked about her life in Australia and her beloved daughter Fiona. It was clear the child was a great joy in her life. She didn't mention a father and Caroline didn't ask. In turn Caroline shared tales of her boys, her divorce from John and the unexpected turns of events for her mother. Conversation flowed effortlessly.

_I can't remember when I felt so relaxed with someone. I love her company. I don't want the evening to end._

Time stood still for the two women so engrossed were they in each other and they were surprised when the restaurant gently indicated that it was time to close up. Out on the street they hailed a cab to take them back to Coogee. In the distance the first rumblings of another summer storm could be heard. The cab dropped them off at the beach. The thunder could be heard quite clearly now and lightning danced across the sea. Kate grabbed Caroline's hand and tugged her gently in the opposite direction from the hotel.

"Come on let's go up on to the cliff and watch the storm. It'll be brilliant. I love storms. You're not tired are you. Come on."

"Wouldn't that be a bit dangerous with all this lightning. What if it rains and in case you hadn't noticed its dark"

"We'll be fine. It's not going to rain on us. The show's out to sea. Come on live a little Caroline."

_I don't want the evening to end not yet_

Caroline let herself be led away from the hotel. She loved storms and if it meant she wasn't sending Kate home immediately then what the heck. Time with her was so exciting. Hanging on to each other's arms they walked up to the cliff top.

"I notice we are the only silly buggers out" Caroline couldn't help observing. Kate just smiled. Arm in arm they watched the awesome power of nature at work in silence. Strike after strike launched itself briefly illuminating the blackness like giant candles being lit before being snuffed out waiting for the next to be lit. Overhead thunder cracked so loudly it felt as if the very air around them was moving. Without warning the heavens opened drenching the pair in seconds.

"I thought you said it wouldn't rain."

Kate started to laugh. "It's only water Caroline..and anyway soaked to the skin you are… magnificent."

Caroline was aware of her pulse racing. _And you are very pretty and right now all I want to do is kiss you_

As if reading Caroline's mind Kate threw caution to the winds. With the storm still raging around them she gathered Caroline into her arms and gently let their lips join.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: Kate

Kate slipped out of the dinner party and headed home. Single parenting made her a bit over protective and she was uncomfortable leaving Fi with anyone other than Clare for very long. Fi it seemed hadn't been bothered. After getting the report of a quiet evening with Fi asleep early from Jamie and his girlfriend she sent them on their way and settled down with a cuppa to reflect a little on the evening's events before going to bed.

She knew Caroline had spotted her when she arrived and was very aware that the two of them had kept tabs on each other as they moved from conversation to conversation. She had felt a sense of frustration at not being able to have a proper talk with her over the evening especially after the little misunderstanding about Fi's parentage. However it was obvious that Caroline was the star turn for the party and David had people lined up to meet her. Apart from a few snatched words no conversation had been possible.

Kate sighed. She had wanted to tell her about Fi and damn it had wanted to spend time getting to know this compelling woman. Then it had dawned on her. Tomorrow was Fi's time with Clare. This was a standing engagement when the two went off on bonding time and Kate had a much needed day to herself. She could do what she liked. She picked up her phone.

_In for a penny in for a pound. She can only say no._

Her fingers moved across the phone keypad.

'_If U R free tomorrow would U like to have coffee with me? Kate'_

Then she waited with some sense of impatience and trepidation. She had almost given up when a text pinged in. Nerves fluttering she read

'_Sure that would be very nice. What time?' _

Kate didn't wait. She responded immediately.

'_Great. Say 3pm. Nice little coffee shop The Beach Café in Bronte. I could pick you up'_

'_How about I meet you there. Was going to do that lovely cliff walk you told me about.'_

'_Ok C U there. Nite'_

Fi had Kate up at her usual crack of dawn hour the next morning. Clare often called the little girl the Eveready bunny because she rarely stopped. This particular morning Kate didn't mind being up and about. She was looking forward to the day… just a little. The two had some playtime together before Kate started to get them ready for their days.

"Now what do you want to take to Auntie Clare's today sweetheart."

"Postman Pat mummy please."

"Aren't you and Auntie Clare tired of Postman Pat darling"

"Auntie Clare specially loves Jess mummy."

While most kids her age loved Peppa Pig Fi had fallen in love with the funny British postman and his cat. She was desperate to get a Jess of her own. Perhaps it was possible when they were in the UK but Kate had resisted the pleas while ever they lived in their current flat.

Once ready Kate and Fi wandered out to meet Clare at a local café. It was all part of the ritual. The two women would have a coffee and a chat before they parted ways. Clare had got there first.

"Here they are. My two favourite ladies. Coffee order is in and a juice for you princess."

Fi settled herself next to Auntie Clare and began to draw on the paper the café provided to keep children entertained. Even the Eveready bunny had quiet moments and she did enjoy drawing. She was in her abstract phase rivalling Picasso or so Clare claimed. But then Clare was biased.

"Good night last night wasn't it. David knows how to put on a dinner party. Professor Dawson was a big hit with everyone. I quite enjoyed my chat with her. Seems a very interesting woman. Certainly very clever and quite a charmer."

"Yeah I guess so" replied Kate nonchalantly. "I didn't notice and didn't talk to her much. Now what have you two got planned for today?"

The change of subject didn't escape Clare. She knew Kate very well and she knew there was an undercurrent of something going on. She had seen the way the two women's eyes had followed each other around over the course of the night. She knew Kate had noticed what a big hit the Professor had been. She also knew that for all her mild mannered ways Kate was in fact the most stubborn person around. If something was going on she would have to wait until Kate was ready to talk. Having said that Clare was a little worried.

"Oh I don't know. I thought Fi and I might take the ferry across to the Zoo and go and see the gorillas and the elephants and the giraffes. What do you think Fi?" she asked as she mimicked the animals to the little girl.

"Yeesss" squealed Fi. "Want to see elfants. Come on Auntie Clare."

"We will darling very soon. Let me finish my coffee."

"You spoil that child."

"Guilty as charged but it's what godmothers are for Kate…have you never heard of the wonderful fairy godmother. What are you going to do with your day?"

"At 5ft 11 you are hardly a fairy Clare. And I plan to have a day just chilling."

"Goodo. Come on then Fi let's leave your mummy to her chilling. See you tomorrow around lunchtime."

Kate kissed them both goodbye and watched them wander off, Fi skipping along side her friend chatting away. Fi was very close to Clare and the move back to the UK was going to hit her. Kate knew that but really felt she had no option but to go and support the family. She headed off home herself to get the usual and very boring household chores over and done with so that she could enjoy the rest of her time.

Kate arrived at the coffee shop a little bit early so that she made sure she was there first. She scanned the path. The tall elegant woman was easy to spot even from a distance. The dancing mice in her stomach started tangoing at the sight of her striding down the path wind blowing through her fair hair.

_I'm getting it bad and I don't think there is a damn thing I can do about it_

As Caroline nearer the café Kate waved so that she would see her.

"Hi Kate. Lovely to see you. Are you on your own? I thought your daughter would be with you."

"Hi Caroline. No Fi is with Clare today. They have a sleep over once a fortnight and I get twenty four hours of me time. It's a bit of a tradition. How was the walk?"

_And it lets me be on my own with you_

Kate let Caroline tell her about the walk. She had planned to meet half way in Bronte and then take her the rest of the way to Bondi. The second half of the walk was even more spectacular than the first. She laughed when Caroline mentioned the stairs and thought she'd better own up to the fact there were more to come as she made her suggestion. Hopefully it wouldn't be rejected.

"You're only half way. Wait til you see the stairs in that direction" she pointed off into the distance. "I thought after I've got a coffee into you we might finish the walk to Bondi. You've got to see Bondi. It's our iconic beach. Then if you have no plans I thought we might have a bite to eat. How does that sound? Do you have plans?"

Kate held her breath waiting for the answer.

"Um no no that sounds lovely. I will need a large coffee though to keep me going. We stiletto women aren't used to walking miles."

The relief at not being rejected was lovely. More time to get to know this woman.

"Stiletto women?"

"It's what my students used to call me. They didn't think I knew and I always thought it was funny. Just because a girl likes heels."

_Stiletto woman. Spot on._

"Oh you like your heels Professor Dawson but I see you are in mufti today."

_And still breathtaking_

Kate found her relaxing into the company of Caroline. The other woman seemed to feel the same. Talk flowed freely and time disappeared as they both shared stories and snippets about each other. Kate began to feel as if she had known Caroline for ever. Although she had a very healthy group of friends only Clare made it into the inner circle. Kate guarded her heart carefully especially since Liz. She didn't understand how the defences had been breached but they had been by one Professor.

_How have you managed to get through Professor. I don't want the evening to end. I want you._

The restaurant finally had enough of the two women lost in each other and diplomatically suggested they leave. Luckily a cab was easy to find and they were soon back in Coogee. Kate was aware of a storm rumbling around and saw the flashes of lightning dancing off the sea.

_I really don't want this night to end. _

On an impulse she grabbed Caroline's hand.

"Come on let's go up on to the cliff and watch the storm. It'll be brilliant. I love storms. You're not tired are you. Come on."

"Wouldn't that be a bit dangerous with all this lightning. What if it rains and in case you hadn't noticed its dark"

Caroline's resistance was half hearted and Kate knew it. She pressed on.

"We'll be fine. It's not going to rain on us. The show's out to sea. Come on live a little Caroline."

Before Caroline had a chance to think of any other excuses Kate linked arms and set off on the path up to the cliff. It wasn't far but they would get a brilliant view from the vantage point. On a night like this they would have it to themselves.

"I notice we are the only silly buggers out" Kate just smiled at the comment. She could tell she wasn't being serious. Still holding onto Caroline's arm and acutely aware of what such close proximity was doing to her dancing mice she watched the storm unfold across the sea. Above them the thunder cracked and she knew from past experience her statement about rain was unlikely to hold. Sure enough the heavens opened soaking them both. Without releasing her arm Caroline dryly reminded her of earlier words.

"I thought you said it wouldn't rain."

Kate couldn't help it. She started to laugh at the sight of this supremely elegant woman now resembling a drowned rat.

"It's only water Caroline..and anyway soaked to the skin you are… magnificent."

_And I am going to kiss you. _

With the storm still raging around them she gathered Caroline into her arms looked into those brilliant blue eyes and lost herself in the magical moment of their first kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Thank you for all the kind words about this story. I have struggled a bit with writing since episode but am hoping the rhythm will return with a little time.

Chapter seven Caroline

At 4am Caroline gave up trying to sleep and sat on the balcony enjoying the cooling breeze. The humidity had risen sharply since the storm and any cooling effect was welcome. She noted wryly that Australia had not been good for her sleep patterns, though truth be told she had never been a great sleeper. Her mind ticked over too much. This time sleep wasn't eluding her because of the weather but because of one Kate McKenzie.

The bugle played on her phone.

'_Can't sleep. Thinking of U'_

It wasn't only her it appeared who couldn't sleep. She texted back.

'_Neither can I'_

'_Come to tea today. Meet Fi._

'_Ok'_

'_Gr8 C U at 5 will text address'_

' _Good'_

'_Would it be pertinent to sa very good kisser Professor lol'_

' _Yes it would Doctor. I'm shocked at yr pertinence''_

' _May I say though U R not so bad yrself Doctor'_

'_lol. Better sleep nite x'_

'_nite again x'_

Caroline was well aware she wasn't going to be able to sleep. Not yet anyway. It was time for a bit of unpacking she decided. She wasn't a total novice when it came to having strong feelings for another woman. Her mind drifted back to her first love when she had been at university. If she had been stronger then the whole path of her life would have been so different, but she hadn't been strong enough to withstand the homophobic and judgmental backlash of her mother. She had raced back into the safety of a conventional 'normal' life, marrying John and having the boys. Deep down she had always known though that this wasn't the right path for her. Over the years it wasn't men she lusted after. Once or twice she knew that she could have begun something with women she met, but had steered away from it, choosing to stay true to her marriage vows.

_And how stupid was that_

With Kate McKenzie it was different. The connection felt so strong even after such a short time. Certainly the physical attraction was very strong. That kiss with the storm raging around them had been one of the most sensual experiences of her life. Every nerve in her body had been alive. She could have drowned in that kiss forever.

_How can just a kiss do that_

Caroline wanted this woman, really wanted her. She knew reason and logic had gone out of the window with that kiss.

_For once in your life go with the flow woman. Just see where this takes you._

But where would it take her? Was she strong enough this time? Could she still her insecurities. With a sigh she resolved to find out and for once in her life be in the moment and see where that took her. Looking at the lateness of the hour she decided to try sleep once more.

It was another lovely day when she finally woke, so Caroline decided to walk to one of the small beachfront cafés for a coffee. She chose an outdoor table facing the sea where she could catch a bit of breeze and sat with her coffee reading the Sunday papers. Occasionally she looked up to watch the locals making the most of the day. It struck her that this part of Sydney was a very cosmopolitan community. People of different heritages and ages seemed to mix happily together along with their ubiquitous dogs. She had to admit she really liked the atmosphere which was so different from Harrogate. Not that she didn't love her part of the world, it was hard to beat the beauty of Yorkshire, but it did feel good to be somewhere different for a while.

On finishing her coffee Caroline decided to wander along the beach. As she walked down the stairs to the sand she heard her name being called

"CAROLINE….. Caroline. Wait up."

She turned to see Kate rushing towards her. Sheer pleasure washed over her in seeing her there. She couldn't help grinning like a Cheshire cat at the sight.

"Hello. How lovely to see you. How unexpected."

"It's great to see you. Have you got a minute. Come and say hello to Fi. I really want you to meet her."

Caroline let herself be lead to the path where she could see Clare McLeod standing with the little girl.

"Hello Caroline. Nice to see you again."

"Hello Clare." Bending down she smiled kindly at the young child standing there looking at her with big brown eyes that mirrored her mother's beautiful eyes.

"and you must be Fi. I am very pleased to meet you."

Fi continued to look at Caroline moving herself close to her mum and hugging her legs.

"Fi this is my friend Caroline. I work with her at the University. Say hello."

The child just looked. Caroline stood up still smiling at the solemn face peering up at her.

_I must be losing my touch. Kids usually love me_

"Sorry." Said her mother. "She can be a bit shy with strangers. Are you not going to say hello Fi."

"Don't push her Kate. She's fine. Perhaps next time."

"I tell you what. We're just going for a swim at the sea pool at Bronte. Why don't you join us. It'll be fun and it's very safe. I won't have to rescue you."

"Oh that's very nice of you but I wouldn't want to intrude. We'll see each other later"

_But I do want to go I do want time with this woman_

"Caroline you wouldn't be intruding. We'd love you to come with us wouldn't we Clare. Come on Clare and Fi can go and pick up our gear and I'll go with you to get yours and we'll meet at the car. That's ok with you Clare isn't it? "

"Sure no worries." Clare shrugged her shoulders. "I guess we meet at my car in about ten minutes."

Kate kissed her daughter on the head and Caroline found herself being whisked away to her hotel room.

"I didn't frighten you off last night did I? I don't know what came over me. Well I do but it was such a lovely evening and you looked so gorgeous standing there soaked and…"

"Kate, Kate Shh you're babbling."

Feeling surprisingly emboldened, Caroline took her into her arms "this is how frightened I am." And with that she caressed Kate's beautiful face with her hand and claimed Kate's lips with her own. Meeting no resistance she gently explored with her tongue pulling the other woman in closer revelling in her taste, her smell, her touch, setting thousands of nerves humming in delight. Coming up for air she observed

"I guess that's one way to shut you up Dr McKenzie."

"I guess it is Professor Dawson."

Kate being in her arms brought Caroline a level of contentment that surprised her. They stood there together in companionable silence until she felt Kate stir.

"As much as I could stand in your arms forever I think Caroline, we have to go now. Clare will be waiting for us. You better get your stuff"

_I don't want to let you go. I want you._

Sighing disappointedly Caroline let go. "Give me a moment to change."

She quickly changed into her togs and pulled a light casual dress over the top.

The natural sea pool was pretty full with families enjoying a Sunday out so swimming wasn't possible but a good splash about could be enjoyed. Caroline could see that Fi had no fear of the water, squealing and laughing in her mother's arms. It was very evident that the child was much loved. Wanting a proper swim, Clare took herself off to the sea baths leaving Caroline alone with Kate and Fi.

"This is lovely Kate. Thank you for inviting me."

"Oh my reasons are very selfish. I want time with you."

_And me with you. I hardly know you yet I feel I know you so well. I love your company._

Fi began to get restless and the three left the water and sat on the beach. Fi busied herself with her bucketing spade trying to build a sand castle. In an amused silence the two women watched the child play. The sand kept tumbling down much to the little girl's annoyance. In frustration she gave the spade to Caroline.

"I think she wants your help"

"Do you darling?" Caroline spoke gently to the child watching her with her big brown eyes. "Come on then. Let' see what we can do" Taking the spade she set out to build a castle talking to Fi all the time as she did it. By the time Clare got back it was finished and all three were sitting contentedly admiring the handiwork.

"Wow someone's been busy." observed Clare. "Hungry work by the looks of it. Anyone ready for lunch?"

"Good idea" responded Kate "Fi's probably ready aren't you sweetheart. Would you like to join us Caroline. We're just going to Clare's place."

"Thanks but I might just go back to the hotel and clean up. Maybe next time." She turned to Fi and lending down whispered in her ear. The little girl laughed and grabbed her hand.

"I'm going to coun and then we go. Ok ready. 1…2…3"

On three Caroline and Fi hand in hand jumped onto the castle flattening it and falling over into the mess giggling and laughing loudly.

She knew Kate and Clare were amused by the sight.

"Now that's something I bet few people have seen. Professor Dawson acting like a big kid."

"No very few indeed but it was fun wasn't it Fi". _And I'm glad my mother wasn't here to see that_

After brushing off as much sand as they could the four of them returned to Coogee, where they dropped Caroline off at her hotel.

"See you at five then Caroline."

"Yes. I'm looking forward to it. Bye Fi. Bye Clare"

Caroline showered off the sand and salt then carefully chose what she would wear to Kate's later in the day. She went for the casual look leaving the heels off for the night. She was aware of a level of excitement building, a feeling she wasn't really used to experiencing. She was amazed that after such a short time and a rocky start she felt so comfortable in Kate's presence. That was out of character for the reserved and quite shy academic.

_Well at least I didn't call her low life trailer trash the first time we met. _

She smiled at the memory of her first encounter with her step sister Gillian, but they'd got over it and were friends. An unlikely pairing but friends all the same.

The text bugle played its tune.

_Sorry forgot to give u address. 2/43 Clovelly St Coogee .Looking forward 2T_

Caroline sent a quick reply before ordering some room service lunch. She had planned a quiet afternoon to catch up on some work before going off to tea. The work was interrupted more often than not as she lost herself in day dreams about one particular person. She really had to get a grip if she was going to work with her for the next three weeks but sometimes even for a scientist, a bit of daydreaming was good for the spirits.

Not long before five Caroline wandered down to the taxi rank outside the hotel and got taken to the address she had been given. The flat was on the ground floor of a quiet tree lined street only a couple of streets back from the beach. Hesitating for a second while she calmed her nerves, she rang the bell. Kate answered the door, greeted her warmly and took her through to the kitchen where she was handed a glass of white wine.

"Make yourself at home Caroline. I'm just cooking some pasta. I know it's early to eat but I always try and have meals with Fi. I hope you don't mind. She's had a very energetic day and I suspect it will be early to bed."

"Hello Fi" Caroline went over to where she was sitting at the table where she was drawing. "What are you drawing? Can I have a look?" Fi made room for Caroline and showed her the picture.

"Its Jess."

"Jess?" "Yes Jess"

As the picture looked like nothing Caroline could recognise she appealed wordlessly to Kate for help.

"Oh Caroline. Don't tell me you don't know Postman Pat and his cat Jess."

"Jess of course, how could I not know that" replied Caroline not having a clue. "What a lovely picture."

"Time for tea Fi" said her mother. "Put your crayons away and then Caroline can help you wash your hands." The two did as they were told and by the time they got back from the bathroom tea was out. The three sat at the table. Kate leaned over to Caroline.

'"You really hadn't a clue about Jess did you."

"Not the faintest idea."

Mmm your education really is lacking Professor."

"Yep in more ways than one."

The two smiled at each other before tucking into the pasta. Once the very satisfying meal was over and the clearing up complete, they removed themselves to the sitting room with its large double glass doors which opened out onto a greenery filled courtyard. Fi rummaged around in a box until she found a book. Clutching it, she clambered into Caroline's lap.

"She wants you to read to her."

"Right. It's been a while since I read to a toddler. What have we got here Fi. Ohh Postman Pat."

Two stories later Kate decided it was time for Fi to go to bed. After kissing the child goodnight and thanking her for letting her read to her, Caroline wandered around the living room exploring the books and cds and through them getting to know Kate a little better. The eclectic tastes of the woman didn't surprise her, especially the music which roamed from classical through to jazz and the blues. She had noticed the piano in the far corner of the room and assumed Kate played. Kate seemed to have a particular fondness for Ella Fitzgerald and Nina Simone, two artists she adored too.

Caroline felt two arms snake around her and Kate's breath on her neck. The shivers that ran down her spine were delicious. She leant back into the arms.

"Do you like Ella?" asked Kate quietly. Caroline just nodded as she lost herself in the warmth of the embrace.

"Let me put her on, get us a glass of wine and then we can enjoy some time just the two of us."

Kate pulled gently away and soon the earthy rich tones of Ella singing 'Summertime' wafted quietly through the living room. Caroline settled on the sofa enjoying the sound until Kate brought back the wine and settled beside her. While the music played in background the two of them sat in silence for a little while. Caroline suddenly felt completely unsure of herself. Nerves fluttered through her system and the bold Caroline of earlier in the day was overrun by the timid slightly out of her depth twin. She quietly spoke.

"I um er I'm not really very skilled at this Kate you know."

"At what Caroline?"

"At relationships you know romantic relationships if this is where we are going."

Caroline was aware that Kate had turned to face her. The nerves she felt kept her eyes riveted firmly on the floor, unable in that moment to look at the other woman.

"Is this where you would like it to be going?"

She felt Kate's hands gently lift her chin.

"Look at me Caroline…. Look at me"

Caroline lifted her sparkling blue eyes slowly to lose herself in the liquid brown eyes opposite. Holding the gaze steady, Kate repeated her question.

"Is this where you would like it to be going?"

_Oh yes _

"Oh yes."

"That's good because it's where I want to go."

This time Caroline felt her lips claimed in passion. The rest of the world disappeared as she shut her eyes and focused on the myriad of sensations flooding her body.

_Oh god what these kisses do to me_

Then contact was lost. Kate had stood up and was holding out her hand. Wordlessly Caroline took the hand being offered, raised herself to her feet to once more gaze deeply into those brown eyes. Putting her trust in the feelings she had, she let herself be led through the door of the bedroom at to the foot of a beautiful wooden king bed. There the nerves took hold once more and she stopped.

"What's wrong Caroline? Do you not want this?"

_I want it with every fibre of my body but_

"Tell me. It's ok."

_You're going to have to spit it out woman"_

"It's been a very long time Kate. What if I don't know what to do."

_What if I'm no good_

The gaze upon her was kindly and soft.

"It's a journey Caroline. You know the destination. You've been there before. We're going to work on the route together. It'll be a journey of discovery and we have all the time in the world to reach our destination."

"You are very pretty you know Kate"

"and you Caroline, are magnificent."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N As readers will have realised each chapter alternates with Caroline's version of the relationship and then Kate's version. I did this for two reasons. Firstly, Caroline is the one I identify more with but it was important to me to give Kate a strong voice too. Secondly there are always two perspectives to any relationship giving the same basic story both interesting similarities and differences.

Chapter 8 Kate

Kate put out her arm to stop the infernal racket of her alarm and promptly drifted back to sleep. At the third racket she decided she had better get up otherwise she wouldn't make it to the café in time to meet Fi and Clare. She headed into the shower and let the water wash over her while her mind wandered.

The previous night had been so magical that she had been unable to sleep. It had been quite a surprise to find Caroline couldn't sleep either. Kate wasn't sure what that meant. She knew she was falling big time for the academic, but was it reciprocated? Certainly the kiss had felt genuine, and gee that woman was some kisser. Kate's legs had turned to jelly and the dancing mice had done river dance at triple speed.

An impulsive text sent about 4am had been answered and before she knew it, Kate was arranging for Caroline to come over for tea. She knew that if she wanted to see more of Caroline then Fi had to be involved. She was keen for her daughter to get to know the Professor a bit better. Fi was a naturally shy child and took time to warm to people. Tea at home would be a good place to start.

Shutting out the distraction of the magnificent Caroline Dawson, Kate got herself ready and raced out of the door. Clare and Fi were already waiting for her at their usual haunt on the beach.

"Hello gorgeous" Kate gave her daughter a big hug and kiss. "Did you and Auntie Clare have a great time at the zoo? Can't wait to hear all about it".

"Hi Clare sorry I'm late. Slept in."

"saw elephants and lions and giraffes and big big monkeys mummy. I'll draw a picture for you."

"that's lovely darling girl."

Kate and Clare settled with their coffees while Fi was absorbed in drawing what she had seen at the zoo.

"You look tired Kate. Are you sickening for something?"

"No I'm fine. I didn't chill quite as much as I thought I would. I ended up going out with Caroline Dawson."

Kate saw the raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just one moment she's the Professor from hell and the next you are drinking buddies."

"Yeah well I've got to know her a bit better that's all. She's quite nice when you get past the immaculate exterior."

"Mmmm."

Kate didn't want to go into anything with Clare right at that moment so decided that a change of topic was in order. She steered the conversation to safer waters. The three of them chatted amicably about the zoo and admired Fi's art work.

"Shall we go for a swim?" suggested Clare. "We can go to the pool at Bronte and then I will rustle up some lunch for my two favourite girls. Does that sound like a plan?"

The plan was received enthusiastically by the youngest member of the trio and the three set off. As they headed off Kate's eyes were drawn to a woman a little way in the distance.

_I'd know those legs anywhere. They look pretty damn good in pants._

She made a spur of the moment decision.

"CAROLINE….. Caroline. Wait up."

Kate left the other two and raced to stop the woman in front. She couldn't help noticing that Caroline looked pleased to see her. Taking the opportunity to introduce her to Fi she led the way to where Clare and Fi were standing waiting. True to form Fi latched on to her mother's legs peering shying at the tall blond stranger. Kate gently stroked her daughter's hair in encouragement.

"Fi this is my friend Caroline. I work with her at the University. Say hello."

The child clung closer to her legs.

"Sorry. She can be a bit shy with strangers. Are you not going to say hello Fi."

Her daughter still refused to speak.

_Mmm this is going to need a bit of time_

Acting on impulse again she found herself inviting Caroline to join them at the beach.

"We're just going for a swim at the sea pool at Bronte. Why don't you join us. It'll be fun and it's very safe. I won't have to rescue you." she added cheekily.

In a manner most unlike her, Kate brushed aside all protestations, ignored the puzzled glances of her friend, hurriedly gave Fi a peck on the head and raced Caroline up to her hotel room to get her swimming gear. Kate knew she was bamboozling both Caroline and Clare but she didn't care. She wanted to be with Caroline, wanted her company, wanted to spend time with her. Most of all she wanted to make sure she hadn't ruined things with the kiss.

Being alone with this woman after the last night had her unexpectedly nervous and more than a little excited.

"I didn't frighten you off last night did I? I don't know what came over me. Well I do but it was such a lovely evening and you looked so gorgeous standing there soaked and…"

"Kate, Kate Shh you're babbling."

Kate felt Caroline's arms wrap themselves around her and her face being caressed. It was all so comfortable and so natural as if she had always belonged in these arms. The heady scent of the Professor filled her nostrils as the sensation of the other woman's lips on her own sent the dancing mice into a frenzy. She shut her eyes to accentuate the senses of touch and taste and smell. This was closest she had felt to heaven in a very long time.

_Oh god if you keep kissing me like that I won't be responsible for my actions. Where did you learn to kiss a woman like that Caroline. I can't be the first._

"I guess that's one way to shut you up Dr McKenzie."

"I guess it is Professor Dawson."

Kate stood there for the longest time within the comfort of the embrace until the present intruded.

"As much as I could stand in your arms forever I think Caroline, we have to go now. Clare will be waiting for us. You better get your stuff"

She waited while Caroline got ready and they raced out to where Clare's car was parked. Both women looked more than a little flushed. Kate was aware of Clare looking at her quizzically, while her daughter reminded her how long they had been waiting.

"Yes sorry little one. Caroline couldn't find her togs, but we're here now so let's go shall we?"

They piled into the car, with Caroline in the front making small talk with Clare while Kate sat in the back desperately ignoring the urge to lean forward, push the beautiful blond locks aside and nibble on one very sexy ear that kept coming tantalisingly into view.

_Bloody hell you'll be needing a dip to cool down if you don't watch it McKenzie_

Once they had managed to park the car, the four of them made their way down to Bronte beach and headed for the natural pool at the southern end. Hemmed in on three sides by a formation of stones, the pool was a favourite spot to bring Fi. The stones provided a calmer safer oasis in all but stormy weather.

Kate had seen Caroline in her togs on the fateful first meeting but now that she had the chance to really take note, she could see how well Caroline wore a swim suit. It was incredibly becoming, showing off the natural curves and hollows of a very nicely shaped body.

_Mm nice very nice_

For a moment the sight took her attention away from everything else until she noticed Clare watching her quizzically again.

"Come on then who's for the water."

"I'll leave you three to it I think" observed Clare. "I need a proper swim". She headed off to the large sea pool a short distance away.

Kate grabbed hold of Fi's hand and paddled into the sea. The little girl squealed with delight as the water, cold at first, wrapped around her legs. Caroline followed them in. Soon they were all bouncing around in the small waves that were washing over the safe hollow in the rocks that formed the natural swimming pool. In between splashing with Fi, Kate couldn't help noticing what a good swimmer Caroline really was and how comfortable she was in the water.

It wasn't long before Fi's attention wandered. The three of them left the water to where they had left their gear on the sand. Kate gave Fi her bucket and spade and sat down next to Caroline. She took in the pleasure of being close to this woman who had so captivated her. There seemed no need for conversation as they watched Fi struggle to build a sandcastle. She could see the frustration mounting and waited for the explosion. To her surprise instead Fi handed the spade to Caroline.

_Perhaps this won't takes long as I think. _

"I think she wants your help" Kate prompted.

Kate's heart warmed at the sight of Caroline's response. She sat in stillness, captivated by the sight of the tall blond helping the little girl build her castle. All the time Caroline kept up a steady stream of gentle conversation with the child, telling her what they were doing and involving her in the process. She was amused to realise Caroline was giving Fi a basic science lesson. While it was one sided she knew Fi was taking everything in.

_She can't help herself. Once a teacher always a teacher._

Before long the castle was finished, complete with towers and a moat.

"Look Mum" The little girl jumped into her mother's lap.

"Yes petal. I can see. You and Caroline have built a brilliant castle. Best on the beach. I think you both need a drink after all that hard work."

Kate fished in her bag and brought out water. She handed one to a dishevelled Caroline.

_Even hot and sweaty she is sooo sexy._

"Thanks Kate. Phew that was hot work."

The three sat companionably sipping water and chatting about nothing in particular, getting to know each other a bit better as conversation rambled aimlessly. Fi joined in, happily including both women in her comments. To Kate, things felt natural and relaxed as they argued the merits of Postman Pat versus Poppa Pig, disused favourite colours, laughed at the antics of a dog in the surf until Clare arrived back and suggested lunch.

Kate invited Caroline to join them but already knew what the answer would be. She was sure the professor would not want to stay sticky and messy for too long. Before they left, Kate watched on in amusement as Caroline took Fi aside and the two builders set about destroying their handiwork in a single bound. The childlike enjoyment that the academic got in this single act was very evident, as she and Fi lay in the sand giggling away.

_Mmm far more to you than meet the eye Professor Dawson. I'm going to enjoy uncovering the layers in more ways than one _

"Now that's something I bet few people have seen. Professor Dawson acting like a big kid." Kate observed with delight.

"No very few indeed but it was fun wasn't it Fi" Caroline replied with a huge smile.

The four piled back into the car for the short trip back to Coogee, where they dropped Caroline off at the hotel.

"See you at five then Caroline."

"Yes. I'm looking forward to it. Bye Fi. Bye Clare"

Kate was aware that this little exchange had not gone unnoticed by Clare. Nothing was said on the short drive to Clare's townhouse but she knew it was only a matter of time. Sure enough as Fi was occupied watching Postman Pat, and the two of them were washing up after lunch, Clare spoke.

"What's going on with you and the Professor then?"

"Nothing. Why would there be?"

Clare's eyes bored into her.

"'Nothing is going on".

_Not really, not yet anyway but if I have my way….._

"Look she's out here on her own a long way from home and I'm working with her. I'm just being friendly that's all."

"Oh come on Kate. I've known you all my life and I'm not stupid. I've seen the looks you've been giving her."

Kate shrugged her shoulders but said nothing, choosing instead to wash the dishes a little harder.

"She's straight Kate. For heaven's sake don't you remember what happened last time you fell for a straight woman."

_Huh there is no way the woman who kissed me in that hotel room is straight_

"Is that your expert opinion then Clare. Your gaydar says Caroline's not a lesbian."

"Kate, she was married for years and got two teenagers."

"Oh and you of all people should know that means nothing. Anyway this conversation is academic. I've told you nothing is going on. And even if there was I don't know why you are getting so hot under the collar. It's not so long ago you were encouraging me to find someone."

"I don't want you getting hurt again that's all."

Silence ensued while they finished cleaning up the kitchen. As the last plate was put away, Clare spoke again, this time gently and conciliatory.

"Kate, you know I am a bit overprotective when it comes to you and Fi. I do want you to be happy but please talk to me about things or at least think things through. I am on your side in everything and always will be."

"I know Clare. Don't worry." Kate gave her best mate a big hug and the pair wandered through to watch the end of Fi's video before Kate headed off home to prepare tea. As she moved around her kitchen she thought of her conversation with Clare. She knew her friend was only concerned for her welfare. She was well aware she could get hurt but giving her growing friendship… relationship… whatever it was called… with Caroline a chance was something she had to do.

Right on the dot of five the doorbell rang. With her heart thumping Kate answered the door and took Caroline through to her warm and friendly kitchen.

_Wine that'll calm the nerves_

She offered her visitor a choice of wine and poured them both a large glass of Marlborough sauvignon blanc.

"Make yourself at home Caroline. I'm just cooking some pasta. I know it's early to eat but I always try and have meals with Fi. I hope you don't mind. She's had a very energetic day and I suspect it will be early to bed."

As Kate chopped up a quick salad, Caroline joined Fi at the table. Fi was busy drawing her favourite cat Jess. Kate laughed as it became obvious her guest had no idea who Jess was. She decided that in the interest of Caroline-Fi relations she had better help out.

"Oh Caroline. Don't tell me you don't know Postman Pat and his cat Jess."

Harmony ensured, she shooed the two them off the table to get ready for tea and served up.

'"You really hadn't a clue about Jess did you." she said quietly.

"Not the faintest idea."

Mmm your education really is lacking Professor."

"Yep in more ways than one."

Both women smiled at each other, recognising and enjoying the gentle flirting between them. Conversation flowed throughout the meal with Fi chatting happily about her favourite animals at the zoo. At the end of the meal, Fi decided to continue one part of Caroline's education, getting her to read Postman Pat. Kate was thrilled at how her daughter was opening up to Caroline. While she looked on she was suddenly aware that she felt a level of contentment that she hadn't felt in a very long time.

_I'm in trouble here. I don't know what you are doing to me Caroline Dawson, but I'm in trouble._

Lost in her thoughts it took Kate a while to realise that three stories had been read. Hurriedly she got Fi ready for bed, tucked her in and kissed her goodnight. Coming back into the living room she stopped in the doorway, captivated by the sight of the beautiful blond standing there with her back to her, silhouetted in the evening light. The dancing mice began their tap. Walking quietly up to Caroline she put her arms around the woman and gave in to the temptation she had felt so strongly earlier in the day. Very gently she kissed back of her neck and tucking her hair behind her ear nuzzled her earlobe. Caroline leant into her ministrations and Kate felt rather than heard a small sigh escape her lips.

_Slow down don't rush this Kate_

Retrieving the cd Caroline was holding, Kate put it on. Soon the dulcet and very sexy tones of Ella Fitzgerald, one of her favourite artists were wafting through the flat.

_Mood music if ever there was_

Gathering two glasses of wine she sat herself on her big comfy sofa next to Caroline. Nerve ends tingling she was acutely aware of how close the two of them were. She could feel that Caroline was a little tense and the wine was disappearing quickly. Suddenly Caroline spoke

"I um er I'm not really very skilled at this Kate you know."

"At what Caroline?"

"At relationships you know romantic relationships if this is where we are going."

_She's scared. That makes two of us. Nothing ventured…_

Deciding to make the next move Kate turned to face Caroline. She could see the nerves of the other woman had taken hold.

"Is this where you would like it to be going?"

Caroline still wouldn't look at her.

"Look at me Caroline…. Look at me" She lifted Caroline's chin until the clear blue eyes were looking into her own.

_If eyes are the mirror to the soul, then your soul is truly beautiful. _

Kate asked again

"Is this where you would like it to be going?"

Her heart skipped beat waiting for the reply.

_What if she says no?_

Relief washed over her at the simple response.

"Oh yes."

"That's good because it's where I want to go."

The kiss that followed had Kate in no doubt about her longing for this woman. As she explored Caroline's lips she was immediately aware of the heat rising up from her toes and the churning of her stomach. She couldn't explain this heat, this passion in any rational sense. She just knew part of her that had been asleep for ever it seemed, were being well and truly woken by the woman in her arms.

_I want you I want you oh I waaaaaant yooouuu_

There was no doubt the passion Kate felt was being returned. Taking charge she broke the kiss, stood, and looking deep into Caroline's eyes, held out her hand. Never breaking the gaze she led her to the bedroom door and her bed. There Caroline abruptly stopped.

_Ahh no too fast?_

"What's wrong Caroline? Do you not want this? Tell me. It's ok."

_We won't go any further if you don't want to. Please want to._

"It's been a very long time Kate. What if I don't know what to do."

_Ohh kissing like that, you'll know what to do_

"It's a journey Caroline. You know the destination. You've been there before. We're going to work on the route together. It'll be a journey of discovery and we have all the time in the world to reach our destination."

"You are very pretty you know Kate"

Keeping her brown eyes locked on the blue of her soon to be lover, Kate slowly began to undo the buttons of Caroline's shirt.

"and you Caroline, are magnificent."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine Caroline

Caroline scarcely dared to breathe as Kate undid the buttons of her shirt. She shut her eyes to be in the moment, to focus on touch and what that touch was doing to her. The shirt was slipped off her shoulders and light feathery kisses explored her exposed skin. When the kisses reached the point where shoulder morphed into neck, they lingered and the first gasp escaped Caroline's lips.

The shirt was cast to the ground and the soft gentle kisses moved to explore where neck became body. At the same time Caroline became aware of other sensations as Kate's fingers began to learn the contours of her body, moving up and down the soft skin of her sides and stomach. Lips and fingers began to slowly converge. As first fingers then lips grazed her nipples already straining through the material of her bra, a much louder gasp escaped Caroline's lips.

_Oh god I felt that…everywhere_

Caroline's bra joined the shirt on the floor.

Those magic fingers took an erect nipple and squeezed.

"Ooohhhh"

"Mmm Professor Dawson don't tell me you're cold. Perhaps I need to warm you up"

Mouth replaced fingers as Kate sucked and caressed first one and then the other while her fingers continued their slow exquisite exploration of skin.

_Oooohhhhhh_

Caroline felt the electricity flow from nipple to her core with every kiss. Her knees buckled slightly at the sensation and she wasn't sure she could remain standing. Just as she thought she would fall, Kate moved. Her eyes still shut Caroline sensed Kate kneeling in front of her. The zip of her jeans was lowered and the jeans removed. Caroline gasped loudly once more as little kisses began to explore along the edge of her pants while Kate's hands explored new territory. Sensation after sensation flooded her nerve endings and she was acutely aware of the throbbing in her core. She knew her pants were soaked. Her knees buckled again. She opened her eyes and put her hand on Kate's head. Kate looked up.

"Kate, Kate I don't know what you are doing to me but if you don't take me to bed right now I am going to collapse."

Rid of all their clothes Kate resumed her careful exploration of Professor Dawson. She took her time stoking the fire slowly. Caroline's body melted at her touch. Nerve endings she didn't know she had began to sing, as inch after inch of her body was consumed in the fire of a passion she had never experienced before.

"Oh I think I love your body Professor" Kate observed as she took a rose bud red nipple into her mouth.

"Mmmmmmm." Caroline squirmed as the throb in her core took up its rhythm again.

_My body loves you…Can't think straight ….want this ….so want this_

Seeking the attention her body now desperately craved she grasped Kate's hand to guide it to where she wanted it, needed it. Kate smiled and wriggled her hand away.

"Not so fast Caroline. We've got plenty of time."

Whispering in her ear "I want you to want me Caroline. I want to feel that want, know that want."

_Of course I want you woman can't you feel that now_

"Bloody tease." Kate laughed at the response and continued.

Caroline's body took on a life of its own as kiss after caress after kiss raised her anticipation to fever pitch. After what seemed like forever she felt Kate caress the softest skin on the inside of her thighs. She opened further to give her access to where she was now desperate for her touch. As she opened Kate's fingers came to rest feather light on her now very swollen bud.

"What is it you want Caroline?" Kate whispered again in her ear.

Caroline moved her hips to take what she wanted. She groaned when Kate kept her at bay.

"Tell me what you want Caroline." Kate whispered again before raining gentle kisses around her earlobe. Caroline shivered at the deliciousness of the sensations humming through her body.

"I ahh..want… you…. I want you… to make me come."

Caroline thought she was going to explode as Kate slipped two fingers through the wetness and inside her. Very slowly and with the barest teasing touch she drew them out and across her bud. As the tempo and pressure of the movement built, the feelings of ecstasy coursing through her body built ever larger. Breathing became ragged and she was aware that the loud moaning was escaping from her own lips. Suddenly she knew that exquisite moment of release was upon her and there was no way to stop it. Her back arched high to gain all of Kate's touch.

"Kaaaaaaattteee"

Wave after wave caught her until finally spent she lay still, unaware of the tears trickling down her cheeks.

She was drawn into a warm embrace.

'Why the tears?" asked Kate gently, wiping them away.

"Am I crying? I don't know why. Perhaps because I feel so …so overwhelmed. I haven't felt so…I don't know…I can't articulate how I do feel properly…I feel…

_So at one with another…yes that's it. I've never felt so at one with another_

"It's ok Caroline. Are you happy at least?"

"Oh yes." snuggling further into the arms of her lover.

_I haven't felt this happy in a very long time_

The two of them lay in a contented silence. Caroline's fingers began explore the smooth sensual skin of the woman holding her close. She was soon captivated by Kate's contours and lines, curves and edges. The body under her hands felt wonderful and she knew she wanted to explore Kate as Kate had explored her but….

_What if I'm no good at this, what if I just fumble along, what if I cant give her what she has just given me_

Caroline's hand stilled.

"Don't stop. I was enjoying that."

Caroline remained still but didn't speak. Kate raised herself on one elbow to look at the blond.

"What's up? Do you not want to? Its ok we don't have to rush things. I can wait if you aren't ready."

"What if I'm no good Kate? I've never felt very good at this sort of stuff. What if I can't give you what you want?"

"It's journey remember. Don't worry I will guide you."

For a Monday morning after a wonderful weekend Caroline woke up feeling pretty damn good. Her mind immediately focused on the night before as she replayed all the events. Without any doubt she had experienced the best sex of her life. What's more as it turned out she was skilled at giving as well as receiving. There had been nothing to be nervous about. A quick learner as Kate had remarked afterwards. What had she been doing with John for all those years. This with Kate had felt so good, so right.

_I was where I belong_

She pondered on that thought. After all she had only known Kate for five minutes, and she wasn't given to rushing headlong into relationships or rushing into anything really. Perhaps it was the freedom of being thousands of miles away from her family responsibilities and a judgemental mother. Oh Caroline loved her mother, but had no illusions on what would be said about her taking up with a woman. Trouble was Caroline did feel she was where she belonged when she was with Kate. It was totally unexpected and she had no idea where it was leading.

_Here's another fine mess you've gotten yourself into Dawson_

What was it her mad stepsister Gillian kept telling her to do? Ahh yes 'go with flow'. That's what she would try. Going with anything unplanned was way outside Caroline's comfort zone, but wanting to be around Kate McKenzie was a powerful urge that wasn't going to resist.

Sorting herself out for the workday ahead, which included taking extra care to look her immaculate best, Caroline was soon ready to set off to the University. Despite or perhaps because of the exertions of the night before, she hadn't needed much sleep, so it was early and the campus was still quiet. She got a much needed coffee and sat down in the shade of a big old tree to enjoy the peace before a day packed with meetings. Lost in her thoughts she didn't hear the footsteps approaching until they were very close. Looking up her heart missed a beat. A wide grin swept across her face.

"Good morning Professor Dawson. I hope you had a lovely weekend. May I join you?"

"Hello Dr McKenzie, yes a fantastic weekend and please do join me." Caroline dropped her voice "but you are going to have to keep your distance, otherwise I won't be held responsible for my actions."

"Someone's feeling frisky this morning." replied Kate quietly but complying by taking the seat on the opposite side of the bench. "and by the way you look stunning this morning."

Caroline laughed glad the added attention had been noticed though she wasn't going to admit it.

"Nonsense. Just my normal work clothes."

"We're ok then?" asked Kate

"Of course. Why wouldn't we be?"

_More than ok._

"Oh I don't know. Was just a bit worried you'd wake up this morning and think it was all a terrible mistake."

_Last night a mistake? The best sex of my life. You must be joking._

Forgetting where she was Caroline took Kate's hand, her blue eyes gazing warmly into the brown eyes facing her.

"Kate, I can't pretend it's not complicated for a whole host of reasons that we may need to talk about, but no I don't think any moment of last night was a mistake. I.."

"Kate." The sound of Clare calling interrupted the conversation. Suddenly aware she was still holding Kate's hand, Caroline quickly dropped it. She tried to look nonchalant as Clare came to join them but was unable to stop an embarrassed flush creeping across her face.

"Ladies, nice to see you both this bright Monday morning. May I join you?"

"By all means Clare." Kate scooted along the bench to make room.

"Well actually, I had better leave you both to it" responded Caroline." I have a meeting with the VC. Can't be late. I'll see you later Kate. Nice to see you again Clare." With that Caroline beat a hasty retreat and left the two friends together.

The rest of the day flew by. With meetings scheduled for most of it, it was 4pm before Caroline and Kate caught up.

"Hey there. Been a big day for you today. Do you want to come round for tea with Fi and me?"

"Yep" Caroline's answer was instant. She stood grinning at Kate.

_You are gorgeous. I want you. Oh yes I want you and l'm going to have you again and …._

Caroline's mind drifted off to visions of the night before.

"Ok. Well do you want to go and change first? I mean I can look at you all day in those heels but… Caroline are you going to stand there grinning like a Cheshire cat all evening?... hey earth to Caroline."

"What, oh sorry I was miles away. What were you saying?"

Kate laughed knowing full well where Caroline had gone. She moved very close to Caroline whispering in her ear

"I was saying do you want to slip into something more comfortable before you come over… more comfortable and easy to remove."

Electricity immediately coursed through Caroline's body at the nearness of her lover, at the warmth of her breath on her ear and at the flash of anticipation at her words. She stepped back before she did something in the office she would regret. She laughed.

_Bloody hell Kate come within two feet of me and I want you_

"You really can't come too close to me at work Dr McKenzie. Yes I'll go back and change and be at your place by 5.30. Is that ok?"

The days fell into a rhythm. During the day Caroline's time was full of meetings and discussions. She and Kate hardly saw each other except for snatched moments. During the evenings though, Caroline's time was full of Kate McKenzie and her daughter Fi. More and more relaxed around Caroline, Fi would chatter away over tea, before dragging her away to read bedtime stories. Once Fi was safely asleep the two adults would engage in their own bedtime stories, before Caroline reluctantly returned to her hotel room to prepare for the next day and snatch some sleep.

Caroline couldn't help being surprised at herself. Never being one to let her emotions run, preferring to stay firmly in the rational logical side of life, she couldn't quite believe the spontaneous impulsive nature of her behaviour with Kate. In her quiet moments she kept returning to the events of the last few days. Head played against heart. Reason and logic competed with passion and feeling. Reason and logic dictated that getting involved was stupid, a road to nowhere except hurt. The two of them lived on opposite sides of the world. Her life was settled in Yorkshire and that was where she needed to be for family. How would she ever be able to explain being with another woman anyway. She had tried that road many years before when at college. It had been a disaster.

_How could I go there again? I've got the boys. Anyway it's all academic. She lives here and I live there._

Passion and feeling raised their voices above the rest to state their case. Kate McKenzie touched something inside Caroline that she had not experienced before. Who cared where things were going. Being with her was exciting. She knew she couldn't get enough of it. The woman stimulated her on every level. She loved how Kate's mind worked, very intelligent, offbeat, unexpected. She kept Caroline on the hop, something that rarely happened. Then there was the sex, no the lovemaking.

_Don't go there Caroline. Don't go using the L word. You've only known her five minutes. You cannot CANNOT be in love with her._

Trouble was, she knew it was far more than sex, and it was mind-blowingly good. Caroline had waited 47 years for someone to play her body like Kate McKenzie. The first time Kate had talked of a journey and knowing the destination. Caroline hadn't really known the destination at all as she had discovered, but now she did and it was beautiful. Was she in love? She wasn't quite ready to unpack that particular feeling quite yet, but...

She sighed.

_Sorry but on this occasion you've lost reason and logic._

Friday came around quickly. The two women had made plans for Caroline to stay over for the weekend. Both were looking forward to it. Kate had taken the afternoon to do a few things. Caroline had stayed behind in Kate's office that was sharing to finish off the week's work. She didn't want any distractions over the weekend and the office was quiet.

Her attention was drawn away when she heard voices outside and the mention of Kate's name.

"Kate McKenzie seems very paly paly with our overseas visitor. Not like her. Apart from Clare McLeod she's usually pretty reserved around others."

"Yeah well she's sucking up to her isn't she."

"No. Why would she do that?"

"Oh come on Jane. She's off to work at Newton University in a couple months. Dawson's something high up there. McKenzie's just sucking up because of that."

Caroline froze.

"I don't believe it. Kate's not like that."

"Everyone's like that when they want something. I wonder if the Professor knows her new little mate is a dyke. Bet she wouldn't be so keen to share an office then."

The two women moved out of earshot. Caroline remained frozen to her chair, her mind racing.

_Kate's coming to Newton. Why didn't she tell me?_

_Is she just using me? Is that what this has been about?_

_Have I been a complete fool?_


End file.
